The sweetness of life
by Mars7
Summary: [ONESHOT] Life is beautiful, so full of hope and love right? well, for some ppl is not. NejiSakura. please review


THE SWEETNESS OF LIFE

Oh sweetness of life! So beautiful, so full of hope and love right? Well…That's not true my little padawans ( Does Star Wars ring a bell?) because for some people it is not.

Just look at the picture, two persons glaring at each other with such passion, their faces just inches away and breathing heavily. Probably sparring, maybe not who knows but we can be sure there is a big tension around.

The taller one with long brown hair and pearl eyes glaring at pink hair and emerald eyes no one daring to move, this was like a ritual. Everyday they did the same thing first they spar, then they glare and finally they smirk.

They were in the glare step and they were doing it really good, it was a tie in their little match of who will be the best.

This time of the day was treasured by both of them. It was relaxing… well not literally but it was a good opportunity of running away from life. At this time there were only the two of them and as hard as Neji wanted to admit, they enjoyed it.

" Neji don't try to deny it, I won!" Sakura yelled still glaring

" No you didn't, I won! And I deserve my price." Neji said now smirking.

Great, now they are going to step number three: smirking and…(A/N: one of my personal favorites by the way) sarcasm of course.

You see, when they were in step number one, Neji got into the nerves of Sakura so she bet and now that she lost in the most miserable way, she had to pay the price…

A tiny, little, ultra mega mini, super big… kiss.

Yeah, you heard right, let me spell it to you, K.I.S.S. And now, Sakura was suffering but the best part was for Neji who was seeing it all. Neji was cruel and he liked to see Sakura suffer. For him it was _fun_. (A/N: FUN! Ja! Don't make me laugh)

" Come on Sakura don't be a chicken and pay!" Said an smirking Neji

" Well, well, well who said Hyuuga Neji was a pervert" Sakura mockingly

" I am not a pervert, I just like to win and I want my kiss"

" Your kiss? Ja! Please Neji, I know you want to see me suffer"

" It is true, I like to see you suffer but I…well"

In that moment, a tiny blush made its way through Neji´s cheek and he turned around. Sakura saw it all but decided it was better to say something quickly or the chance to blackmail the Hyuuga will never show again.

Sakura smirked and walked towards the prodigy. She patted his back and the urge to burst out laughing became more tempting but she hold it for the sake of blackmailing of course.

" Neji…You like me don't you?" Sakura said more seriously of what she wanted.

She liked him indeed but she was not ready to accept it yet. She knew it but she was afraid he will break her heart away and never be friends with her. Yeah, Sakura was afraid to loose friendship because everyone she held close to her heart was gone.

Everyone and now that she had Neji it was hard for her to let go and that's why she shut her mouth. How often do you make friends with a proud prodigy? You understand now.

" I-uhm- well, I" Neji was searching in his mind for any answer possible but it was full of nothing.

In that moment he turned and looked in those green orbs he liked so much and nodded. Sakura was speechless as she saw her response. She never expected that answer, she even was starting to think he will laugh and shove her away but instead a simple nod.

In the middle of her confusion Neji cupped her cheek in his palm and looked straight into her soul, he saw confusion with a mixture of who knows what and love. He smiled and captured her lips in his.

Sakura was startled and wanted to pull away but by some kind of alien reason she was glued to the floor and she found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back. He put his hands at her back as she decided her hands will be happy in his neck.

It was a short kiss but they enjoyed it. Both were smiling and for the first time Sakura decided the blackmail will wait. Well, for now.

Finni

You liked it? I hope. Please, please, please, please, please review. I know it might sound irritating but it really helps a lot for the writer. We need those reviews!

Mars 7.


End file.
